


Convivial Society

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage with plants, Desk Sex, Grown ass adults, M/M, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), coming unexpectedly, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: It wasn't difficult. Honestly it wasn't that different from what his parents did, though Astoria talked to his mother a great deal more than his mother had ever talked to his grandmother, the old bat. Then again, his mother was utterly amazing and both of his grandmothers had been psychotic bitches. Never mind some of his other relatives. Just thinking of Great-Aunt Walburga was enough to make a grown man shudder with fear, at least if that grown man happened to be him, and..."Oh!"Oh, because a hand had reached out and snagged his arm, pulling him into an empty office with a rather convenient lock on the door, for all that was worth when faced with magic.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 79





	Convivial Society

The Ministry of Magic had become more of a hellscape than it had ever been before. To most wizards, it was fine. The reorganisation and rebuilding still struck him as a touch too... modern. Too something. Too muggle, too half blood, too many mechanisms involved before magic got into it. It wasn't technology, but it was off putting, which made him feel like his father in ways that disgusted him and set off his nerves.

There were certain facts Draco Malfoy had come to accept as true. That his father's way of thinking had been quite wrong was the first of them and the most difficult. Rewriting prejudices instilled in him since birth had taken time and effort, and sometimes it still failed him. There were days when his first thought was immediate and unkind, and he had to stop, reassess, and shift his thinking.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was give Scorpius even a moment where he would have to do the same.

So he'd stopped complaining about the new wall sconces and the kinds of spells that moved the fire from place to place, and he'd stopped muttering bitterly about the architecture. He'd even had to go so far as to deal with Muggle estate agents to start making some good money off of the Malfoy lands, even if it had to be converted to real money, but still... still. He was changing with the times.

Perhaps not as quickly as some, but what was the saying? Rome wasn't built in a day.

Purebloods did things in a certain way. Change was difficult, and divorce was still such a Muggleborn way of doing things, as evidenced by its strange prevalence amongst said population. Draco wasn't sure he even understood precisely what that meant overall. He and Astoria had a child together; they were amiable, they simply maintained separate residences and their own lovers. It wasn't difficult. Honestly it wasn't that different from what his parents did, though Astoria talked to his mother a great deal more than his mother had ever talked to his grandmother, the old bat. Then again, his mother was utterly amazing and both of his grandmothers had been psychotic bitches. Never mind some of his other relatives. Just thinking of Great-Aunt Walburga was enough to make a grown man shudder with fear, at least if that grown man happened to be him, and...

"Oh!"

Oh, because a hand had reached out and snagged his arm, pulling him into an empty office with a rather convenient lock on the door, for all that was worth when faced with magic.

It still left him spinning as he worked out where he was, and what was going on, and that it was Neville's hand on his arm. Then it turned the moment from a potential Wizard-napping to something much more interesting

Very interesting.

"So." Draco knew he sounded a bit breathless, but then, who wouldn't be? "What sort of intentions might you have, then?" Hopefully something amazing.

There was something of a darker wanting look in Neville's eyes which was somewhat better for the promise of a good deep fucking than the ridiculously silly look he had some days. "How do you manage to look slutty with all these damn robes on?"

He couldn't stop the way his mouth twitched upwards on one side in a smirk. "It's a natural talent, I suppose. Or perhaps you are the only one who looks at me and thinks as much. Either way...." Draco gave a gallic shrug before feeling himself be pulled in more tightly against Neville.

Neville had his hands on Draco's hips and then shoved him against a desk in an almost thoughtful manner, like he really had to think about what he was going to do. "Hitch them up."

Oh. _Oh_ , it was that sort of day, then, was it? Well. He couldn't argue with it, because that meant it would, in fact, be quite enjoyable. He dropped his hands, tugging up his robes, pulling them from beneath him, knees sprawling open to leave space for Neville. "Like so?"

Neville sighed and shifted forward to occupy that space, still clothed as his hips settled in, pressed against the inside of Draco's bare thighs. "Yeah, just like that. I couldn't stop thinking of you during that damn vote."

"You like it when I use power... appropriately." Say what anyone might like, money inevitably equalled power, even with the sort of mistakes he and his family had made. "You like to see it." One hand slid down Neville's front, settling low to caress the burgeoning hardness of his cock.

"I do. Even when you pick fights." He rubbed his hands idly over the top of Draco's thighs, eyes fixed on his face with an intensity that made him wonder just what Neville was planning.

"I'm quite good at picking fights." Excellent, in fact, and he had spent a ridiculous amount of time studying to be a solicitor in order to make himself better at it. "At a guess, that makes you..." His thumb and forefinger met and tugged at the zip of Neville's trousers. "...interested."

He watched Neville's face move, a struggle to keep his expression firm and set when he really wanted to go all to goo right there. "You're damn right I'm interested. You like this was all I could think of the whole time."

Humming, Draco slid his hand into the placket Neville's trousers, fingers wrapping around the hard length he found there. "Then now seems the perfect time to enjoy me just. Like. This."

"Half naked under your damn robes the whole time," Neville muttered, sliding his fingers over Draco's thighs again, a softer skimming touch. "Tell me how badly you want this."

He couldn't help the sly smirk that slid over his mouth as he leaned in close, gaze catching on Neville's, the soft strokes of green there darkening. "Badly enough I just went into the Wizengamot wearing nothing more than dark robes and a very..." He paused, letting out a breath against Neville's mouth. "Very." His tongue darted out, tracing the curve of Neville's lower lip. "Tiny." Mmmm, yes, and kissing him was always delicious, always a delight, because Neville knew precisely how to kiss him, knew that he liked the faint nip of pressure. "Pair of pants."

"Slut," Neville uttered fondly, more of a grumble than a word, a note of appreciation as he let a finger hook under the seam, teasingly close to his balls. "No one else noticed."

"Hmmmm." Yes. Well, yes, sometimes, he was a bit of a slut. Perhaps even more than a bit of one, at least insofar as it pertained to Professor Neville Longbottom. "Yes, just like that."

"Tell me what you were thinking about, or I'll have to make up something." He traced along the edge of Draco's pants, and then started to slowly pull them down on one side.

As if he didn't know precisely what Draco had been thinking. He had probably known that since before the session started. All the same, he leaned in, lips pressed against the shell of Neville's ear, breath hot and damp against it. "I was thinking of how I would enjoy sitting on your cock later."

He felt Neville shiver, almost a spasm of movement, fingers pressing firmly against his thigh. "Merlin, we need to get you naked now..." Except the pants would mean moving, Neville pulling back his hips, and that was a shame, except...

He shifted, letting go of Neville and leaning back, both arms propping himself up as he went, foot pushing against the desk to give them a bit of leeway. "Let us do exactly that."

Neville didn't enjoy magicking away clothes; not sexy pants, at any rate, because they always ended up perfectly clean and occasionally mauve rather than black somewhere in the space between Draco's legs and Neville's pocket. He supposed it was subconscious. Instead, he had Neville's hands sliding them down, stretching them and grinning as he leaned back in to kiss Draco.

"Going to make me cry it's so good?" he managed to ask between kisses, peering up at Neville from beneath blond lashes. "Going to make me want to move in with you and never stop riding your prick?" Yes, that sounded good, actually, quite good, and he shifted a leg to help, the fabric finally, finally, sliding off of him. 

Except that Neville was still dressed, but that was as easy as popping open a few buttons, and Neville palmed his balls in a distracting way. "I'm going to make you beg."

That sounded better.

"I don't think you can make me do anything, Longbottom." Never mind that they both knew better, never mind the fact that he was already hard, lower lip bitten, needy and wanting.

"You'll beg," he said firmly, pressing his mouth against Draco's as he pinned Draco's hands against the desk. "Not yet, but soon."

Never soon enough, and so he moaned into that kiss, low and throaty, a shiver of pleasure working its way through him. Being held down only made it better. He was ready to beg _now_ if it would get him anything faster, but that wasn't the point. That had to wait. "We'll see."

Neville chuckled, a low deep sound of pleasure as he pulled back just enough to start at the buttons of Draco's robe, and the shirt beneath. There was no point in saying anything for exactly the same reason Draco wasn't bothering.

They would definitely be getting there.

"Going to take it off for me, I see." He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. "Yes. I see who's in control here."

"I'm in control," Neville scoffed, "but I'd rather not pop off these buttons. You have to walk out of here and back down the hallway after."

Yeah, he did, but at the same time... "There are spells for that." Might as well make the invitation. Who cared if he had to spell search for his buttons after the fact?

"Fewer buttons might be a solution," Neville muttered, and then he sighed and pulled Draco's shirt open to a delightful rip noise before shoving Draco back flat on the desk. "Sod it."

Ohhh, yes. Yes, yes, that was precisely what he had been wanting, and be damned however much time he spent spelling it back into proper order. Definitely sod it, and before he knew it, Neville was on him, over him, kissing him like the world could burn around them and he wouldn't notice it. Neither would Draco, if he were to be honest about it. To say he enjoyed the way that Neville pinned him against the desk was an understatement. He was held first with Neville's hands and then with magic, the wood of the desk springing alive like vines to wrap around his wrists.

That utter, utter bastard. This was _precisely_ the reason they were sleeping together, and when hands closed on his hips, Neville rearing up to tower over him, Draco couldn't stop the shaky breath that loosed itself from his lips. "You..." Delightful wonderful utter bastard.

"Enjoy getting a rise from you," he finished for Draco, as he wrapped his fingers around Draco's dick without hesitation, looking him in the eyes

His breath drew in sharply, and he rocked up to that touch, the stroke of Neville's hand making him wanton, needy. "Good thing, since it's so easy for you." Yes, quite so.

"You're easy," he chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips once more. The vines tightened, spread his legs more than he might have already been doing. It was enough to make him tug at them, writhe, because he _needed_. Needed more, needed now. Just being held down that way was unbearably exciting.

"For you," he agreed, because if nothing else, he was incredibly picky when it came to whom he fucked.

He knew he could afford to be delightfully picky and still have his needs met, but Neville was... something else. Something unexpected, and the other wizard stopped his stroking to fondle Draco's balls. "Tell me what you want."

That felt good. Not as good as other things, not as good as what he wanted. "A little higher, I think." Or a little lower. Possibly both. Either. "You know what I want." What he was writhing for, trying to get a little more freedom of movement, trying to get Neville's hands to bloody well move.

"Words." Neville was holding still just to piss him off, giving his balls a lazy squeeze.

Fuuuuuck. He wanted to curse, wanted to struggle, and so he did, tugging at his arms, trying to squeeze his knees together and failing miserably. "I _want_ you," Draco demanded, "to _fuck_ me until I can't think anymore."

"There we go, was that so hard? That's not even real begging. You hissed that." Neville leaned in and kissed him again, all tongue and soft lips, then let go of Draco's balls to slide his hand back and press a faint touch against his hole. That alone was enough to draw a hitched breath from him, one that shuddered out in something like a moan when he rubbed a little more firmly.

It wasn't going to take a lot to get him to beg. They both knew it.

"So perfect." Neville's delight never lessened. It never seemed like a chore which was more than Draco could say for one or two bad fucks he'd had over the years. His finger twisted a little, a teasing scrape of fingernail.

"You fucker." His voice was shaking, just like his breath, just like his thighs. "Please." Please, because he wanted, dammit. He just... "Please."

The kiss then wasn't lazy and familiar, but hungry, and he repeated the slow motion of his finger one more time before he pulled his hand back and whispered a spell.

Everything went slick, and Draco's mouth dropped open, hiccoughing out a sound beneath Neville's lips. Oh, sweet Dallben and Morgana, that was breathtakingly good in a way that made his cock pulse, sent a shiver through the rest of him. "Fuuuuuck."

"Perfect." Better than perfect although he wasn't going to split hairs just then, not when Neville was finally playing with his own dick, getting ready. Merlin, he'd been anticipating this all _day_ , known Neville would be at the Ministry, known this was where everything was going. It had been agonising to sit there and wait when he was aware of that, just like it was torture now that Neville was smiling down at him, the head of his cock snubbed into place but not quite pushing inside. Torture because the vines tightened, one wrapping firm around his waist to hold him down, keep him from squirming.

" _Please_!"

"You get most everything you want. You can be patient for once." Neville pressed, cock throbbing against him, just a threat of what was to come when he was already slick and ready and fighting the vines. "I want to enjoy the view."

Draco clenched his teeth, glaring up at him, and tried -- poorly -- to refrain from begging or seething or, or... "I'm terrible at patience!" Horrible at it, and Neville was teasing him still, rocking just enough to make his mouth open, enough to make him moan. Bastard. Not pushing into him, just making him needy, making him want to beg. No... _making_ him beg, because he was whining under his breath, sounding desperate and wanton.

"Nearly there. You look perfect like this." He smoothed a thumb against the inside of Draco's thigh, pressing just enough to breach, enough to give Draco a stretching feeling. Just enough to make his eyes water, enough to make him sob because it was so close, made him flex his thighs try to press into the motion, and yet he failed. Couldn't arch enough, couldn't get what he craved, and that was what Neville wanted. He loved to see Draco desperate and it was far too easy to get him to that point; it only took holding him down and refusing to give him what he needed.

Neville was smirking down at him, infuriating, and then he finally leaned into it, so slowly, like damn treacle, an agonising stretching that made Neville groan. "Fuck..."

So thick. So thick, every time, and this was why he waited, why he loved it, why he didn't mind begging or pleading or anything so long as it got him this. His throat ached with the thick whine he gave, head dropping back to let it loose. Fuck, that was exactly it, this moment, the way it felt as he stretched around that cock, felt him slide in deeper. "Nnnnnn..."

"Perfect. You're really gorgeous like this, spread out and open for me..." Neville gave a short stab, a barely there motion that Draco felt down to his toes. It made his eyes roll back even as he gasped sharply, chest hitching, thighs trying to pull in around Neville's hips to encourage him deeper. Merlin, at the rate they were going, he was going to be so overwhelmed at the idea of what they were doing that he would finish long before Neville even managed to get all the way inside.

And if, when, Neville finally let him go or loosened the damn vines, it was all going to be over. He sucked in an unsteady breath while Neville leaned in and steadily breached him. He was panting, squeezing tightly around Neville's cock, trying to keep himself from coming. Neville had to know, surely. Had to know that he was so close, because his thighs were twitching, and he couldn't stop clamping down around the steady invasion. "I... I'm going to... I'm...."

"No, hold on, just..." Neville reached down, grabbed his dick by the base and squeezed like that might just help. Merlin knew there must be half a dozen charms for it, but neither of them had the sense to think of them, and Draco was so close. So close, and he gasped desperately for breath, trying to pull himself back from the edge of it.

He failed.

Neville was in him, and he couldn't stop. Couldn't draw away from it, just came shamelessly between them, gasping and surprised, entire body lighting up with the overwhelming pleasure of it.

Neville groaned, and started to move, quick hard thrusts that made Draco's futile squirming against the vines worse, made him ache for it harder than he'd already been fighting back. Each push in made his entire body shudder, drew tears to his eyes because fuck, fuck, it was so much. Everything was oversensitive and he thought maybe the sheer raging pleasure of it would kill him if it kept on, if Neville didn't stop. The vines pulled his wrists together, pulled his knees further apart, and Neville was wild against him, fucking him like the world would end if he stopped.

Maybe it would. Maybe it wouldn't, but he wanted it not to stop even as Neville groaned, hips twisting awkwardly, a stutter stop as he came. He almost wanted to yell at him because that had been amazing, but he was also sure if it had gone on for much longer, he would have wept.

The vines loosened and Draco pulled one wrist free, reaching up to tug Neville in and kiss him. It was lazy, all soft mouth and darting tongue. "Hmmmm."

"Did I mention you looked stunning in the meeting?" Neville mumbled against his mouth.

He couldn't help the way his mouth twitched upward, the pleased sigh. "You might have done. Would you like to mention it again tonight, perhaps? At mine."

"You're free tonight? That does sound good." Someplace with a bed, though desks weren't terrible. Not for something lovely and quick.

"Mmm." Of course he was free. "Scorpius is spending the week with his mother, and next week he should be visiting the Potters." His fingers trailed down, clasped the back of Neville's neck. "So I am free for quite a few nights, as it happens."

Neville gave a laugh, and kissed him again. "Perfect. We can have drinks on your roof naked and no one will care."

That sounded fantastic. Better than, and so he leaned up and kissed him again. "I like your plan."

"I rather like my plan, too." Neville had a stunning smile when he was relaxed, and he pulled back from Draco, sliding a hand over his belly and cleaning up the semen. "You don't have to hurry off, do you?"

One of the vines began to tighten around him, tugging at his knee. "Just make sure the door is properly locked, would you?"

He leaned in to kiss Draco's chin, and idly cast a spell to do just that. "Of course."


End file.
